


30 Minutes or Less

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Home Alone, John leaves the boys, M/M, Mainly Bottom Dean, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seducing, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: John leaves the boys in an apartment in Eau Claire, WI for a week. Left them for some business in Minnesota or something, at least that's how vague the "business" might be. The boys finally get to be alone without the worry of their father being there, and the real fun begins.





	30 Minutes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Dean had said something like, "Sam will be protected...with condoms." and I turned it into this monstrosity. Haha. Dean is 20 and Sam is 16. Enjoy.

“Alright, Dean. I’ll be gone for a week. You know the rules.”

“Yea, dad. No leaving Sammy alone, make sure he doesn’t leave but only for school, and make sure he’s protected.” John nods his head, and turns his gaze to Sam before leaving. As soon as Dean doesn’t hear the trucks engine anymore. “With condoms.” He adds with a mischievous grin.

He slowly turns his head to Sam, he’s doing schoolwork on the couch in the apartment they are renting until Sam’s finished with this school year. He has textbook after textbook around and in front of him. He’s doing his main 4 subjects all at once. Dean actually is proud that he’s doing his schoolwork, but, dad’s gone, and they only have a week to fool around.

Dean makes his way behind the couch so he could brace his forearms on the backrest and watch Sam. It’s Saturday, and he’s doing homework.

Sam’s such a geek sometimes.

“What do you want Dean?” Sam says without turning around, he could feel his presence.

“Nothing, just making sure that you get your schoolwork done.” Dean slowly wraps his arms around Sam’s shoulders and rests his chin on top of his mop. Inhaling the scent of the shampoo he used this morning.

“Dean, I’m trying to finish this so I don’t have to do it tomorrow. Back off.” Sam snapped. He really hated being disturbed from doing his work.

“But I’m bored, Sammy.” Dean turns his head so his cheek is flat to the top of his head, rubbing it there. “And we got the place to ourselves for a whole week.” Dean’s hands flatten on Sam’s chest, running over the top of his shirt. Thumbs grazing over his nipples in the process. “And I’m feeling horny.” He said this next to Sam’s ear.

“Dean.” Sam warned and pinched both his hands until Dean flung off him with a growl. “We can do stuff after I’m done. I really want to get this finished.”

“But Sammy.” Dean whined. “My dorky brother got me all hot and bothered now, what am I supposed to do?”

“Go jerk off in your room or something.” Sam closed one of the textbooks, Dean assumed he was finished with that subject.

“I did that this morning, just wasn’t the same without you. I really need your cock.” Dean leaned back down on the back of the couch and licked at Sam’s neck. “Really, really bad. Wanna be filled by my baby brother.” Sam shuddered and gripped his pencil tighter in his hand.

“When I’m done.” He grit between clenched teeth. “Or all you get is your own fingers.” Dean huffed a whine from somewhere in his body and backed off.

He decided maybe he should shower. It has been a few days, almost a week since he showered. He could get all squeaky clean just so Sam could make him all dirty again.

Sam heard him walk away and grabbed his portable CD player that had Green Day’s Dookie album waiting to be listened to. He slipped on the headphones and continued to work.

Meanwhile, Dean had started the shower and had already cleaned himself inside and out. Currently with two fingers up his ass, getting himself ready so Sam could just slide right in. He hated doing this himself, because he could never find his prostate on his own. But it gives him a full feeling to start out with until the real fun begins. He makes a show of himself to no one in the bathroom, moaning obscenely loud, Sam’s name occasionally slipping between his bitten lips.

Usually Sam can’t take much more of Dean teasing and wanting him to fuck him, and joins in the shower. But he hasn’t so much as opened the door. Never heard his loud impatient footsteps out in the hall.

Now Dean is frustratedly horny.

He turns the water off and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and walking out into the living room. Sam was still on the couch with, headphones on. Sam knew what Dean would be doing in the shower and deflected his approach at getting what he wants.

Sam loves his homework more than Dean.

Two can play at this game.

 

~~~

 

Sam closed the last textbook and turned off the CD player. He packs his stuff back into his backpack, looking at the clock, he missed lunch, and it was rolling towards supper.

“Dean.” Sam calls out. Nothing in response. “Dean?” He walks down the hallway to their shared bedroom. When Sam walked into the room, Dean was cleaning his knives and guns. “I’m hungry.”

“Yea, well, gonna have to wait till I finish cleaning my weapons.”

“Do you want any help?”

“No, I got it.”

“Alright. You want me to make you something to eat, or I can call to a place and get it delivered?”

“You can’t cook, so probably yea. You know what I eat, so go ahead and call it in.” Dean sees Sam leave their room and grips the knife handle tightly. “Dammit Sam.” He whispers.

He drops everything he was doing onto the bed and stomps out to hear Sam on the phone with a local pizza place.

“Alright, bye.” Sam hung up the phone and jumped when he turned to see his brother standing there. “Should be here in 30 minutes.” Dean doesn’t say anything, just grins.

“That’s plenty of time.” Quick steps into his space, grabbing his face and crashing his lips to Sam’s. Sam let out a surprised gasp and went with it, kissing Dean back with the same intensity. Dean’s hands roamed over his sides, down his ass and to the backs of his thighs. Lifting him up and carrying him to the couch.

Sam was tossed onto the furniture and immediately stripped of his clothing.

“Dean couldn’t we just go to the bedroom?” Sam pants.

“Nope, wanna do it here.” Dean says and wraps a firm hand around Sam’s half hard length, getting out a few loud moans here and there with the right amount of pressure. “I was  _ really _ hoping you’d tease me as well while I was cleaning my weapons. Those dirty hands of yours make my body feel so good. But that filthy mouth, mmm. Oh Sammy, getting so wet for me huh? How long's it been since we’ve touched each other?”

“Too damn long!” Sam whimpers. He’s fully aware how much he’s leaking, it’s been roughly 4 months since they’ve done anything together. John couldn’t find a case so they were stuck with him for so long.

“Sammy Sammy Sammy.” Dean says with firmer strokes. Sam’s clutching onto Dean’s arm and panting furiously, trying to get some air in his lungs. His hips bucking into his fist, he can feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Dean, gonna-” He stops and stands, leaving Sam open and exposed. “De..”

“Just gotta strip out of my clothes.” But before he does, he takes out a tube of lube from his back pocket and throws it at Sam. “Coat that big cock of yours.” Dean says after he tears his shirts off. Then both his pants and briefs have dropped to the floor. He crawls back up by Sam and takes the lube from his skinny hand

“Dean, I’ve already coated my dick, what else do you need the lube for?” Sam asked when his brother opened the tube and started coating some of his fingers. “Oh.” He says when Dean reached behind him. “I thought you were doing that in the showe- aggh!”

Dean, instead of thinking he was going to open himself up, started fingering Sam. “I did, but when you didn’t join me, because of your fucking homework. I came up with something way before you came and found me with the weapons.” A second finger making it’s way in.

“Dean!” Sam moaned and gripped onto the older man’s thighs tightly.

“Yahtzee.” Dean muttered when he found Sam’s prostate and kept massaging the bundle of nerves. “You see why I love it so much when you finger my hole? This little pleasure spot, it’s the reason I leak so fucking much. But look at how wet you are, just drizzling pre-cum down your cock.”

Sam can’t say a fucking word, his head was thrown back, eyes closed, bangs sticking to his forehead and mouth just hanging open. Dean is still being merciless on the special button. His hole fluttering around the fingers in his ass, vision whitening at the edges of his closed eyes. But he managed to suck in a breath and Dean retracted his digits.

“No cuming yet Sammy.” Dean lines himself over Sam’s cock, teasing his hole with the head of the cock. One of his hands grips tightly to the base to make sure that Sam doesn’t cum while he’s trying to sink down. “I might have to buy cockrings for us or something. That way I can use you as much as I want to and you won’t be able to cum until I take it off.”

“Fuck, De!” Sam yells.

“Oooh, does my baby boy like that idea? Sounds like he does, maybe during this whole week that dad’s gone, I will think of something we could do each day. Be as kinky as we want to be. How does that sound?” Dean sinks fully down onto Sam’s cock.

“Agh- yes, fuck yes!” Dean doesn’t let his hand holding the base go, doesn’t trust that Sam won’t cum before he gets to ride him on this couch. He looks up at the clock.

“We got about 20 minutes until the pizza arrives. And I’m going to use every, damn, minute. Do you think you can hold back from cuming?”

“I can try.” Sam grits out. Dean lifts off and slams back down.

“Oh fuck! Sammy your cock feels so fucking good! Really miss you filling me up.” Sam looks like he’s going to explode. “Nice and thick and throbbing and oh so wet inside of my greedy hole.” He leans off him again and back down, hard. Both men groaning. Dean let go of Sam’s cock and created a slow rhythm, enough to keep him on edge, but not to send him over.

“God Dean, missed this, missed you so much!”

“I know baby.” Dean plants both his hands onto Sam’s chest for balance. Sam now has the advantage to toy with his brother’s nipples. Taking one hand off of his thigh, slowly trailing it up his body until he reaches the rosy bud. Circling and rubbing his thumb over it. “Sammy.” He pants as he continues to ride him.

Sam’s trying his damndest to contain his orgasm, but he is somehow lost in the way Dean’s face looks so blissfully happy. Something that rarely happens when they do this. Sam maybe thinks he’s just happy he gets a cock shoved up his ass. For a long moment he forgets why Dean’s like this, and remembers he’s the one doing this to him.

And like a trigger on a gun, he cums without Dean saying so.

“Fuck, sorry!” Sam pants out, still shooting into his brother. Dean stops, he’s tsking him.

“Bad Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, I really tried. We’ve never really done that before.”

“I guess, yea.” Dean rubs his palms on Sam’s nipples, then rakes his hands down his front, nails scraping over the buds. He feels him shudder beneath him. “But still Sammy.”

“Dean, I tried. I don’t know how much more sorry I can get.” Sam covers his face in shame, also so he doesn’t see Dean’s face.

“S’ok, m’not mad.” He grabs Sam’s small wrists and pulls his hands away. “See.” A shit eating grin on his face.

“That can’t be good.”

“You’re right, Sammy.” Dean pops off Sam’s still half hard cock, moving down his body and shoving Sam’s legs up to his chest. Flexible bastard. He takes the lube in hand again, coating his fingers and plunging two in. Casually adding a third. “We have 10 minutes left. I'm going to get you nice and hard in a short while and then I'm going to shoot my load into you.”

Sam had his eyes closed again, gripping the couch cushions as Dean was once again playing with his prostate.

“You know it doesn't take long for me.” Sam pants with a smile on his face. His dick coming to life in a matter of seconds. “Fuck De, yea, fuck yea! Don’t stop!” Sam was letting out exaggerated and obscene moans and praises.

“Sammy if you don’t shut your whore mouth, I will buy a gag for you.” Sam’s eyes flicker open and he whimpers. “You dirty dirty slut!” Dean takes his fingers out and lubes his red and aching cock. Impaling Sam in one thrust, Dean grins widely at the sound his baby brother made, gasping in a sharp breath mouth and eyes open. “That’s right baby boy, feel what I feel.”

He slides out and right back in. Dean was holding Sam’s shins down for leverage. Creating a brutal pace for his darling boy.

“Fuck.” Dean grunts and looks up at the clock. “5 minutes, you will last this time.”

“Not with, huhhgn, not with how your big juicy cock is hitting my prostate.” Sam gets out between moans. “C’mon big boy.” He purposefully clenches tightly around the thing drilling in and out of the well used hole.

“Fuck Sammy.” Dean’s rhythm falters and he’s thrusting faster, if possible. One final thrust and Dean’s spilling inside his brother.

As soon as he’s got his breathing back to normal, the doorbell rings. “Shit Dean.” Sam scrambles to get Dean out of him and put on his boxers and his t-shirt. It goes to mid thigh because it was a hand-me-down from Dean.

He was still sitting on the couch, didn’t even bother to put his clothes back on.

Quickly paying for the pizza, practically slamming the door in the guys face and rushing back over to Dean. The box was set down on the coffee table.

“Sammy, you’re still hard.”

“Yea.” Without another word Dean pulls his cock out of the fold of the boxers and slides his mouth down the length. “Shit.” He breaths out. Dean easily slides all the way to the base, holding him at the back of his throat. The warm throbbing cock, wet with saliva and pre-cum, sitting heavily on his tongue. Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair, gripping at the strands when he hummed in appreciation.

He looked down and saw the lust, emanating within his eyes. His breathing picked up when Dean swallowed around him. Pulling slowly with enough pressure and stopping to dip his tongue into the slit. He pops off and stares at Sam.

“C’mon, cum for your big brother.” Dean sucks him back down, shoving him down his throat again. Hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers, toying with his rim.

“ _ Huhhn _ fuck, Dean!” Sam shouts, grabbing onto his shoulders, fingers curling into the skin as he shot his cum down Dean’s throat.

Dean pulled off and put him back into his boxers. Standing and grabbing Sam’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, swapping cum back and forth.

“Well Sammy, that definitely wasn’t 30 minutes or less.” Dean says with a chuckle.

“No it wasn’t.” Sam smiles back at his brother.


End file.
